


A Hand o' Thine

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya celebrate New Year’s Eve in Times Square, 1961.





	A Hand o' Thine

Times Square was normally not a place that Napoleon or Illya found themselves in outside of missions, but New Year’s Eve was always an exception, assuming they were in town for it. It was the one night where the crowd would be happy and energetic, waiting for the ball to drop at midnight and signal the arrival of the New Year. And 1961, Napoleon and Illya’s second year as partners, had brought them many successes.

It had also brought them closer than ever before, having started a relationship back in January. In addition to successes, the last year together had been wonderful, getting to know each other in new and exciting ways. And they were happy—happy in their work, and happy in their relationship. The last year had proven to both of them that they had, at last, found what they were looking for in a life companion.

And so, when Napoleon had asked Illya to spend New Year’s Eve in Times Square with him, Illya had accepted, despite his hatred for crowds and noise. He knew that Napoleon usually enjoyed attending the festivities, but hadn’t been able to last year as he had still been recovering from a mission where he’d ended up falling from Niagara Falls. Napoleon had expressed interest in going this year, and when he’d offered Illya the chance to come along, Illya considered it before eventually accepting.

It was clear that Napoleon was enjoying himself as they watched the glittering ball, illuminated with the bright, white lights, sparkle overhead, and despite the unfathomable number of people, Illya found himself enjoying it—and he insisted it during the numerous times Napoleon stopped to ask and make sure that Illya wasn’t feeling uncomfortable in the crowd, though Illya appreciated him asking.

At last, midnight drew near, and the duo watched, along with the rest of the revelers, as the giant, glittering ball descended, and once it had completed its descent, the crowd erupted into joyous shouts to welcome 1962.

Napoleon turned to his partner with a grin.

“Happy New Year, Illya,” he said, warmly.

Illya smiled back.

“Happy New Year, Napoleon.”

They both paused as, somewhere, a band began to play “Auld Lang Syne,” accompanied by someone on a microphone, singing the lyrics. The partners’ eyes locked, briefly, and after looking around to ensure that they were more or less invisible to the crowd, who were either still too busy shouting greetings to 1962 or indulging in a New Year’s kiss, Napoleon and Illya quickly indulged in a New Year’s kiss of their own—a moment that they had wanted to steal in public, and finally snatched the chance to do so. The thrill of their stolen moment, despite being in full view, was practically sending electricity through them. They pulled away from each other after a moment, the both of them grinning ear to ear.

And it was with triumph that Napoleon now gently held Illya’s hand, once again unnoticed by the crowd, looking on as Illya softly began to sing along—

“ _And there’s a hand, my trusted friend/And give a hand o’ thine_ …”

Illya’s voice was bewitching, and Napoleon gave a slight shake of his head that clearly said, “ _That should be you singing on that microphone_.”

Illya read and understood the look, and let out a snort through his nostrils before gently gesturing for Napoleon to sing along with him. After a brief “ _Who, me?_ ” gesture, Napoleon shrugged and did so, the two of them enjoying the peace and joy that they both had helped to ensure—and would continue to do so.

“ _We’ll take a cup of kindness yet for Auld Lang Syne._ ”


End file.
